


Soulmate AU- Colours

by Secretlyjoyousbees



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not about that slow burn, Some Flashbacks, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyjoyousbees/pseuds/Secretlyjoyousbees
Summary: Soulmate AU- extended from one of my prompts!You can only see one colour until you meet your soulmate. This colour is significant to them in some way.'Red. That’s all she’d ever seen. It’s the only colour she’d ever known. She’d grown to see the different shades through her life. She could see the red crayon she drew with as a child. She could see the red on the stop sign when she learnt to drive. She could see the red of blood as it poured from Sweet Pea’s nose after a run in with the Ghoulies.'





	Soulmate AU- Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Finally posting this! Hopefully you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Updates should be pretty regular, hoping to update every Friday :)

Red. That’s all she’d ever seen. It’s the only colour she’d ever known. She’d grown to see the different shades through her life. She could see the red crayon she drew with as a child. She could see the red on the stop sign when she learnt to drive. She could see the red of blood as it poured from Sweet Pea’s nose after a run in with the Ghoulies. 

There was a time she was tired of only seeing the red in the world. But that was before she met her. Her soulmate. The girl of her dreams. She could see the other colours now; and they were beautiful. But nothing was more beautiful to Toni than those cherry red lips, or shining red locks. 

She was left to admire this beauty from afar. Their first meeting hadn’t gone over the way she had imagined meeting her soulmate would. 

——1 month ago——

Toni had just started Riverdale High. It was the first day of her senior year and she noted the cherry red convertible sitting in the parking lot outside. One of the only cars there at this time in the morning. She had arrived early, wanting to get herself situated in the new school.

Her school had been shut down and she had been separated from the rest of the Serpents and sent to Riverdale High rather than to Greendale. Why she had been separated she’s not sure, she was told it was something to do with her above average GPA.

She parked her bike up next to the red car and made her way inside. The only people here appeared to be the teachers prepping for the day and a few over achieving students making their way to the library. 

She is just turning into the office to get her class schedule when she crashes into someone. Books and papers scatter to the ground. 

Toni hastily apologises, getting on her knees to pick up the other persons fallen belongings. “I am so sorry, I was totally spacing and didn’t realise someone was-” 

“Next time watch where you’re going,” a cold voice interrupts her apology. Toni stands slowly, dragging her eyes up over red heels, up long legs and up to the face of the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. Suddenly the world flashes into colour as their eyes lock. 

“I… uh,” Toni stutters, hand holding the girls books out in front of her. “Can you-” Cheryl snatches the books back from Toni, sparks lighting up under her skin as their hands brush. She swiftly turns and speeds from the room, leaving Toni gaping, surrounded by colour for the first time in her life.

—— Present time——

Toni doesn’t exactly know what she was expecting from that first meeting. It’s not like she was expecting them to fall into each others arms and profess their love upon meeting. But she wasn’t expecting the cold reaction and for her soulmate to bail. 

Since then Toni has been getting used to all the colours she can now see. She found herself longing more and more for a flash of that cherry red. The redhead had ignored her for two weeks now. Each time Toni tried to approach her she was dismissed with an insult and a wave of a perfect hand or completely ignored. 

Toni is on her way to her bike at the end of the day when she is pulled, rather forcefully, into an empty classroom. She turns to give whoever dared touch her a piece of her mind when she is met with soft lips smashing into her own, hands coming up to the sides of her face. 

Fireworks burst behind her eyelids at the contact. Cheryl is the one kissing her. Her soulmate is kissing her. The same soulmate who has been ignoring her for two weeks. 

She brings her hands up to the girls hips, pushing her back slightly, parting their lips. “Hey, wait, Cheryl. What the hell?” 

Cheryl pulls herself away from Toni completely. “I… I’m sorry,” Cheryl stutters out uncharacteristically. “I’m sorry for not talking to you. I’m sorry for kissing you.” Cheryl stands before her looking nervous, and apologetic. She looks like she is about to have a panic attack. 

Toni steps forward, bringing her hand up to Cheryl’s cheek. “Hey, breathe, Bombshell.” She waits for Cheryl’s breathing to calm before speaking again. “Do you think maybe we could talk? About the whole soulmate thing? Maybe before we get back to the whole kissing thing?” She smiles up at the redhead. 

Cheryl lets out a breath. “Yes. I would like that very much, Toni.” 

“Let’s go somewhere, yeah? Not sure school is exactly the place to have this conversation.” 

“Yes, perhaps not. Do you have somewhere in mind?” 

“Yeah. I know a place. You up for a drive?” Toni asks as she walks to the door, holding it open for Cheryl. They walk next to each other, making their way to the exit. 

“Of course,” Cheryl says as they reach the front of the school. She pauses when Toni walks over to a rather intimidating looking bike. “I’m happy to drive but I am not getting on that death machine.” 

Toni turns to look at her. She gasps in mock offence. “Did you just call my baby a ‘death machine’?” She puts a hand on her bike, stroking it affectionately. “It’s okay, baby, don’t listen to the mean girl.” 

Cheryl smiles at her actions, letting out a laugh at the way Toni is talking to her bike. “Did you just call that thing your baby?” 

Toni narrows her eyes at her playfully. “She is not a thing.” 

“Well, regardless. I’m not riding on the back of that. We can take my car.” 

Toni pouts. “But I’m the one that knows where we’re going.” 

Cheryl walks forward, to her car, unlocking it and opening the drivers side door. “Well you can just direct me.” Cheryl gets into her car, waiting for Toni. 

Toni rolls her eyes at the girls actions. She relents, walking over and getting in the car. “This is how it’s gonna be with us, huh? You telling me what to do?” Toni jokes. 

“If you want to keep me happy then yes. It is.” Cheryl smiles at her, and winks starting the car. 

———  
Their destination happens to be a hilltop a short drive away with a view over Riverdale. It’s a rather breathtaking view, one Cheryl hasn’t seen before despite living here her whole life. 

She walks up to the edge of the hill, taking in the view. “This is incredible,” she says to Toni whilst not taking her eyes off the view. “It’s beautiful up here.” 

“Yeah, it is,” Toni says walking up to join the redhead. “I come up here to think a lot. Helps sometimes to get away from everything and everyone.” She turns her head to admire Cheryl. “A lot more beautiful now I can see all the colours.”

Cheryl turns to face her then. “I can imagine. I’m glad I got to see it for the first time in colour.” She smiles shyly at the serpent. “So… We should probably talk.” 

“Yeah, I guess we should. Wanna sit?” She gestures to the ground at the edge of the hill. 

Cheryl scrunches her nose up at the idea of sitting in the dirt. “There’s a blanket in the car I believe.” She points back at the car. 

“Too good to down and dirty, Princess?” 

Cheryl blushes but recovers quickly. “Do you have any idea how expensive these clothes are?” She raises her eyebrow at the girl in front of her. 

“Oh, I’m sure they cost more than my rent, Bombshell. Worth it for how those shorts make your ass look though.” She winks at her as she makes her way towards the car. She walks back to Cheryl, blanket in hand and lays it out on the ground. “This good enough, my lady?” She quips, gesturing to the blanket with a flourish.

Cheryl rolls her eyes and sits down. “Where should we start?” 

Toni sits beside her, leaning back on her hands. “How about with what made you run away from me? And then ignore me for a month.” 

Cheryl winces slightly at that. “I am truly sorry for that, Toni.” She shifts slightly, clearly uncomfortable talking about this. “I… I didn’t exactly have the best parents growing up. I’m sure you heard about all that happened with my family last year?” Toni nods, but doesn’t speak, letting Cheryl carry on. “Well what happened behind closed doors was worse. My mother, she wasn’t exactly the maternal type. She’s told me my whole life that I am loveless. Deviant. She told me that I don’t have a soulmate. That I deserve to be alone.” She pauses to wipe the tears that begin to fall down her cheeks. 

Toni moves closer to her, bringing a hand up to brush the tears from pale cheeks. “None of that is true, Cheryl. You have to know that.” 

Cheryl brings a hand up, taking Toni’s in her own, entwining their fingers. “I know that now, Toni. It took me a long time to get over the things that my mother said to me. In truth I don’t think I’m completely over them. But I am doing better. I got emancipated from my mother last year and it’s been the happiest year of my life so far.” She smiles slightly at Toni, who squeezes her hand in reassurance. “I ran because seeing you, seeing the colours burst into light brought back those things she said. I panicked. I needed to try to deal with this myself before inflicting all of this onto you.” 

Toni shifts onto her knees infant of Cheryl. She brings her hand up cupping Cheryl’s cheek. “You’re not inflicting anything on me, Cheryl. I’m happy to know anything and everything about you. I want to know it all. Those things your mother said are awful. I am going to spend every day from now on making sure you know that. If you’ll have me, of course.” She smiles at her, gently running a thumb over her cheek. 

“Why are you being so nice to me when you barely know me?” 

“Well, we are soulmates,” Toni says grinning. “And besides, you’d have to be an idiot to not see that you are sensational.” 

Cheryl smiles, leaning into Toni’s hand slightly. “Thank you, Toni.” 

“No problem, Bombshell. No need to thank me. I seriously scored big time on the whole soulmate thing. Hottest. Soulmate. Ever.” Her words have the desired affect, pulling a laugh from the redhead. 

She settles back down, sitting close to Cheryl, bringing an arm around her waist and pulling her into her side. Cheryl rests her head on Toni’s shoulder, taking her free hand between her own and playing with her fingers. 

By the time they speak again the sun is beginning to set.

“How are you feeling? I know it’s a lot to deal with,” Cheryl says, breaking the silence. 

“Oh baby, I’m so happy right now. You have no idea,” Toni says turning to face her. 

Cheryl raises her eyebrow at her. “I thought that bike was your baby.” 

Toni’s arm tightens around Cheryl’s waist. “I can’t have two?” She smirks at Cheryl’s glare. 

“You are my soulmate. And once you let me take you on a proper date I’ll drop the name for the bike. Deal?” She smiles at the redhead, who appears to be mulling it over. 

“I suppose that’s acceptable. On one condition.” 

“Name it, Red.” 

“You kiss me. Right. Now.” 

“Oh well, if I must; to meet my ladies conditions. It’s a difficult request though.” She laughs at the slap on the shoulder she receives. She pulls her in closer connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

——Two weeks later——

They were leaning up against the front of the redhead’s car, parked up on a hill overlooking Riverdale. There was a comfortable silence between them as they looked at the lights of the town below them. 

Toni moves her hand over to Cheryl’s where it is resting on the car, gently brushing their pinkies together. She feels that spark that she gets whenever their skin comes into contact. 

Cheryl turns her hand over intertwine their fingers, giving Toni’s hand a light squeeze. “I never thought I’d find my soulmate,” Cheryl starts, turning her head slightly to look at Toni. “And then this pink-haired Serpent girl came crashing into my life, quite literally.” She smiles at the memory. “You give me hope, Toni. A hope that I didn’t know that I could have again. And I will be forever grateful for that.” 

Toni stands up and turns to stand in front of Cheryl, linking their hands together. “I’m glad I can be that for you, Cher. And I promise, I’m never going to leave you, okay? You’re stuck with me forever.” She squeezes Cheryl’s hands in her own. “We are kinda soulmates after all.” She grins at her, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

Cheryl brings her hands up to Toni’s cheeks pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss. Toni’s hands fall down to the redhead’s thighs, lifting her up and sitting her on the hood of the car. Cheryl spreads her legs, hooking them around Toni’s waist pulling her in, hands going up to grip pink tresses.

Toni’s hands roam over the redhead’s waist, fingers making their way under the hem of her shirt, running over silky smooth warm skin. The light scratching of her nails over Cheryl’s waist pulls a moan from the girl. 

The kiss becomes a desperate clashing of teeth and tongue, both girls fighting for control. A grind of the redheads hips against her stomach brings Toni reluctantly back to reality. She slows the kiss, easing back to rest her forehead against Cheryl’s. Their breaths mingle in the small gap between their lips. 

“We should probably stop,” Toni says, reluctantly. 

Cheryl whines at her words, pulling her in again by her hold on her neck, “Or…” She kisses brings their lips together, pulling back with Toni’s bottom lip between her teeth. “We could continue.” She smiles into the next kiss. 

Toni pulls back again, this time slightly further, but still keeping her hands gently on Cheryl’s waist. “As much as I’m enjoying this,” she gestures between them, “I think we should slow down a little.” She smirks up at the redhead girls pout. “At least until there’s a bed around.” She grins, chuckling when she receives a light push to her shoulder in response. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at Toni, bringing her hands to rest on her shoulders. “I suppose you’re right, T.T.” She twirls a strand of pink hair between her fingers. “I’m holding you to that though. As soon as there’s a bed in the same room as us, no holding back.” She winks at the speechless girl in front of her and hops down off the hood of the car. She reaches the drivers side door and turns back to face Toni. “Come now, T.T. I need to get back, we have school tomorrow. And we both know how long our goodbye is going to take.” She smirks at her and gets into the car. 

Toni sighs and smiles to herself. “She is gonna be the death of me,” she mutters. She saunters round to the passenger door opening it and getting in. 

The drive to Thistlehouse was filled with teasing looks and laughter. Cheryl parks the car up behind Toni’s bike, shutting it off and getting out. She rounds the car just as Toni shuts the door behind her. 

“So, this is goodnight I suppose,” Cheryl says as she brings her hands up to Toni’s cheeks. She smiles, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Toni’s hands come up to her waist pulling her closer. She pulls back, “Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Bombshell.” She leans in, reconnecting their lips. The kiss deepens as her hands on Cheryl’s waist begin to roam. She turns them around, pushing the redhead against the side of the car. Cheryl’s arms move around Toni’s shoulders pulling her in deeper. 

Cheryl nips Toni’s bottom lip, sucking it between her own, drawing a moan from the pink haired girl. She pulls back reluctantly. “Keep kissing me like that and I won’t be going anywhere, Cher.” She rests her forehead against Cheryl’s, breath mingling in the small space between them. 

Cheryl smiles. “Good to know I have that effect on you, T.T.” She pulls back further. “I should go inside. Otherwise I’ll never go.” She reluctantly separates herself from Toni’s hold walking back a few steps towards the door. 

Toni reaches out grabbing her hand and pulling her back in. “Hey, not so fast now, Bombshell. One more kiss. Please.” She shows in a pout for effect. 

Cheryl chuckles lightly at her, bringing a thumb up to run it over the jutting out bottom lip. She leans in kissing her soundly on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, T.T.” She walks to her door, unlocking it and stepping inside. 

She turns back to say one last goodbye to find Toni still standing there, seemingly frozen in place. “Off you go, Toni. It’s getting late.” 

This seems to snap the girl out of her trance. She walks over to her bike, getting on and starting it up. She winks at the redhead before putting on her helmet and driving off.


End file.
